Sacrifice
by LightofHope2
Summary: The death of Chaos came at a high price. Set in Gundam Wing time strem. I Do not own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing/AC
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

She looked down at her battered body, blood was free flowing from a wound that she received from Chaos. She was so tired she had won at the cost of her fellow scouts she looked to the right, Ami, Ray, Mina, Lita all laying breathless on the cold ground. There wounds had finally stopped bleeding, if she touched them she would know no life was there. Why had they given their life for me what makes me so dame important, they had lives to, they had people that loved them other then her. Tear fell out of her cornflower blue eyes before she could destroy chaos he had taken her heart her love and killed him never to be reborn again not even the power of the silver crystal could bring him back Chaos had killed the future that was meant to be. Nothing would be the same except us, we would be reborn and reborn countless times. We would have to fight over and over again. Her face grew furious she couldn't let that happen she wanted them to be happy. When she heard footsteps in the back ground sailor Pluto

"Is it gone?" she looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she was wrong and that she could have everything back to the way it was "Yes Princess Crystal Tokyo no longer stands in the future I am sorry" she nodded "Is there more fighting for us in the future" she knew that Pluto could not say but she love the little princess with all her heart "yes you and the sailor scouts will be called countless times to fight" she shock her head she wanted to tare out her hair, she wanted to scream the injustice of all of it.

"No Pluto, they have already fought and died for me countless times it is time for them to live there life for them and not for me" Tears were in Pluto s eyes, when was the last time she saw sailor Pluto cried "yes princess what would you like to do" she looked down at her hands her white gloves were stained with red, where did that come from. "Bind there powers to me make them normal, Make there next lives be filled with joy and love they deserve" Pluto keeled down eye level with her princess "what about you princess" she was growing weaker and weaker "I will watch over them, I will be the only one that remembers" Pluto grab Serenity's hand "If you walk down this path Crystal Tokyo will never exist and yours will be filled with hardship and blood" she nodded to the ageless women "I understand"

Her staff then started to glow at the top, blood red she called to the powers above. Blue, green, red, yellow all circled around the princesses, the middle of her chest started to glowed, when the glow died there was nothing left. "It is done princess you can rest" she nodded "thank you Pluto" Here eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Pluto then let her emotions go and cried for all that have died. On this day she cried for sailor Saturn, Neptune and Uranus. There star seeds had not been spared they died never to be reborn again. When she notice that orbs around the the sailor scouts that laid at her feet, there souls that would be reborn into the next life. Chaos was dead but he did damage beyond repair, she was blind when she should have seen. "I will always watch over you princess until next time." she bowed and then she was gone, disappear like time suddenly stop, where it should have started.

This is the start of my first fanfiction in a long time. Hope you like it as much as I had writing it, there will be more chapter ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

She was tried of running, as she crouched low to the ground sliding underneath an Oz truck, attaching explosives as she went. Adrenaline was coursing threw her body, she needed to hurry the if she was going to prevent the attack their colony, she would not let Oz hurt them or there family's. She froze as she heard footsteps coming near, there was a scuffling sound and then the sound of footsteps receding taking a breath she continued. Rolling out from under the truck she slither into the enemy's base. When she saw a very familiar set of hair being shoved into a cell by an Oz solider. Duo she thought, a smile tugged at her lips always in trouble. Sighing she would have to come back for him later. First she needed to hack into there files to see what Oz is planning to do with the L4 colony. She needed to hurry, time was short when she came upon the office that her information indicated that she would have everything that she needed. She wounder for a second why the security sucked she shrugged all well. Her fingers were then all over the keyboard typing and after 2 minutes she was finished she made two copies one for Duo just in case. She took of towards Duo cell the two guards didn't even know what hit him. As she opened the door she could smell the familiar sent of blood tickling her nose as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, three boys stared back at her. She wasn't expecting all three but then it made since, why security was bad. They already had a go at it, which also means they had to hurry before back up arrived.

"Solo" his eyes could tell you everything about him if you looked he had a gash above his right eye "The one and only" she then did a mock bow and smirked at him. She walked over to him, unlocking the cuffs on his hands and feet "It's been along time since I have had someone call me that" she looked at the other two silent boys blue and green eyes stared back at her. Trying to figure out if she was a threat or not "can you walk?" he nodded as I pass the keys to him keeping a look out at the door "you better hurry Duo" as the words leave my mouth. I hear someone shouting down the hall shit. I scramble to retrieve the weapons that are on the guards in front of the door, sliding two 9mm guns and the clips into the cell. Then retreat behind the door with it slightly open my hands go for my gun, I send up a silent pray to the gods forgive me.

When the door opens the solider see the boys free, but not for long. I use my body to shove the door knocking the man down. Two bullets is all it took, both to the head. She hated to kill but there was only a few options here. Picking up the one 9mm and handing it to Duo she motion for them to fallow. Crouching low and sticking to the shadows they escaped. When they were a safe distances away, my hands grasp the detonator devise and push the button. My feet feel the vibration of the explosion as I drop the detonator onto the ground, it never gets any easier killing. I feel a gun pointed to my back "who are you?" I turn around and look at Duo who suddenly steps in between me and his comrade. "Put your gun down Herro" his voice is like Ice. You could see the shock in the other two men although I'm not quit sure why? I smile when I notice that there was blood coming from his right side this needs to stop now or Duo wasn't going to make it. When he starts to waver a little

"Stop this, put you guns down" my eyes stare at Herro "My name is Solo Maxwell" I move to Duo right side putting my hand on his wound to stop the bleeding. "I have an escape route and a safe house if you so desire to stay with us, but if not leave?" I concentrate on the bleeding just a little will do and slowly I stop the bleeding if I use to much we would be helpless. There was a pain on my side was growing as I took healed him. Taking the sleeves off my shirt I wrapped up the wound more would be done later. He leans into me as we start walking noticing that there was footsteps fallowing "I thought you were dead solo nobody was alive when I went back for them" she smiled "not even the grate Shingimi could keep me down you should know that" He looked pale and cringed every time he bumped into me "we only got a little more to go little brother" not even 10 feet away was a jeep covered in branches. "can you hold him?" The green eyed man came to take him as I pulled off the branches that surround the car. Setting duo in carefully the other jumped in the back, when I started the engine we were off.

"So are you going to tell me your names" I look over at the sleeping Duo he never did have a problem sleeping. "Trowa Barton" she looked at him they were young 17 at the most she almost laughed, hell she was young too. Her eyes drifted to Herro he had taken over one of the lap tops and was currently typing away on it, his eyes focused on the screen he didn't even look up when he told her "Herro Yuy" she cocked her head to the side "I had a puppy once that was name Hero" He stopped typing a look of anger shot threw his eyes when she winked at him.

Who was she he had been searching since they had came to a safe house. He couldn't locate anything about her. "all your searches coming up short huh?" she was across the room. She sure didn't look like she could be a threat but then the soldiers instinct kicked in, she couldn't be trusted he would have to try another approach "hn"she smiled at him "why don't you just ask me what you want to know" He looked at her again she was dressed in all black clothing one of those one suits that covers everything but your face. Trowa was sitting next to the couch on the floor, he could sense that his mind was working a mile a minuet "what was your purpose there" she smiled a fake smile "Helping out a friend" he glared and went back to typing he was annoyed by her presents. The fact that she knew that was even more annoying. She then walked towards him "how about this, I'll give you another sign of friendship" she placed a disk before him. She walked back to where she was standing and stared at him "hn" as he popped the disk in his eyes went wide. she managed to hack into Oz main frame this information could save lives that would have been lost. "Thank you" she nodded at him. Her smiling face was gone, replaced by one that seen to much. It only lasted a second. When the mask slid back into place and the fake smile was back. "friends for life then right" he didn't replied.

They were all sleeping when she got up it was time to leave she couldn't risk them with her presences. She walked over to Duo and kissed him on the forehead "love you little brother" she walked to the front door and as she was leaving she called back into the room "make sure you watch his back" two pairs off eyes stared at the door as she left.


End file.
